


Will you...

by Prettyunique



Series: The one where Jane and Maura have been dating since the pilot. [24]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:11:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: You know what's coming.1 month on from the last chapter.





	

Maura locks her car door. She's about to open the front door when the phone rings.

 

'Hey...I just got here.'

'Umm.'

'What, don't tell me you're still at the station.'

'I'm not going to be able to make it.'

'Jane it's our anniversary.'

'I'm so sorry.' replies Jane

 

Maura sighs.

 

'It's OK, I understand...you work too hard.'

"I'll make it up to you."

"You better," replies Maura

 

Maura unlocks the front door.

 

"Wha...wow."

 

Maura's front room is filled with red roses.

 

'Are you still there?'

'What is this.' replies Maura

"Did you really think I'd miss our anniversary.'

'Where are you?'

'Read the note.' replies Jane

 

2 hours later. 

Maura's cab pulls up to Boston public garden.

Maura smiles when she sees Jane.

 

"You look gorgeous." greets Maura

 

Jane kisses Maura.

 

"I'm so glad it's not raining right now," says Jane

"You went to a lot of trouble for an anniversary."

 

Jane smiles.

 

"I love you so much like I've never loved anyone before..."

 "Wha..."

 

Jane puts a finger to her lips.

 

"Remember when I was really sick and you came to my place with some soup. It was before we started dating. I told you not to come any closer because I didn't want you to get sick too, so you left. But then you came back and kissed me on the check. 

"I remember," replies Maura

"That's the moment I knew."

"Knew what."

 

Jane pulls out a small box getting on one knee.

Maura raises both hands to her mouth.

 

"Maura Dorthea (Jane whispers) Isles...will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes I will."

 

Jane stands to place the ring on Maura's finger, kissing her.


End file.
